Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software installed on a computing device may need to be upgraded multiple times over the lifecycle of the software. The upgrade process should be performed in a way that minimizes downtime of the computing device. Typically, the software may be upgraded by adding a patch to the software already installed on the computing device. The patch may fix security vulnerabilities or other bugs in the software. Other software updates may include installing a new version of the software on the computing device. In this case, a user may have to manually install the software and completely bring down the computing device. In some environments, the downtime that is required to install the new version may not be acceptable.